Fans may be used to provide active cooling of components, such as memory modules and processors, inside a chassis of a computing device. Fans may be used to draw in air outside of a chassis to lower the air temperature inside the chassis. Fans may also be used to expel hot air inside the chassis to lower the air temperature inside the chassis.